indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
25 reasons HeroQuest was the best game of the 90’s
=НЕ обзор :-)= Интересная игра. Во-первых, в подобные игры я никогда не играл, ни в детстве, ни в более позднем возрасте (вообще). Единственное, нашёл игру с похожим использованием "кубиков атаки" и "кубиков защиты". Но, обо всём попорядку. Во-первых, на одном сайте привели 25 причин, из-за которых HeroQuest - лучшая настольная игра 90-х годов. Что ж. Так давайте посмотрим, что это за игра! Вот ссылка - http://www.rpgbooster.com/25-reasons-heroquest-was-awesome/ Ниже приведены выдержки на английском с этой статьи без перевода. От себя отмечу следующее. Конечно же, я играл в игры вроде Diablo и Heroes of Might and Magic. Конечно же, такая упрощённая система сражений при помощи бросков кубиков атаки/защиты выглядит не такой интересной, что ли. Но с другой стороны. Насколько это так важно? Ведь если усложнить систему атаки/защиты и сделать как в комп. играх - получится нереально играть в такую настольную игру - просто никто не сможет реально считать столько разных чисел - характеристик атаки (минимальное и максимальное кол-во очков атаки (к-рое постоянно изменяется в зависимости от использования разного оружия или разной магии атаки), шансы на атаку (в %, я, конечно же, сравниваю с Diablo), защита, ловкость... Нужно ли это всё в ведической игре в стиле ЛЕГО (или подобной)? Конечено же, да! Возможно, нужно не всё, - тоже вариант, но просто бросать кубик атаки (1-6) и кубик защиты (1-6) как в моих "шахматах с кубиком" (Lycky-Chess/Crazy-Chess) - это слишком скучно. Нужно разнообразие. Не только разнообразие "фишек" - вместо шахматных фигур должны быть разные ЛЕГО-существа (это можно сделать - и Гаруду, и Ханумана, и Нрисимху и т д). Но это другая тема (моделирование существ). Хотя, может быть надо имено с этого начинать? Ведь если не известно какие существа сражаются друг с другом - тогда как можно абстрактно решать кто из них какие имеет атаку и защиту - магические, если говорить об игроке... Да, магические - лучше, но другое оружие - ЛЕГО мечи, ЛЕГО-лук (+ЛЕГО-стрелы), ЛЕГО-щит, ЛЕГО-дубинка (булава как у Вишну), ЛЕГО-чакра - это всё тоже было бы неплохо добавить в игру! Другое дело, кто в это будет играть? Понятно, что нужно делать такую игру, чтобы в неё было интересно играть как можно большему кол-ву людей. Это очень непросто сделать такую игру. Кому-то не понравится тема Ведической "мифологии"/религии, но тогда почему такие люди играют в Героев меча и магии/Диабло и т д? Конечно же, сделать игру как эти две - не получится. Но можно сделать что-то похожее, с меньшим кол-вом элементов. Зачем так много рас/городов в Героях ММ? А зачем в Диабло такие длинные уровни, всё так усложнять - долго с ними сражатся - с одними и теми же монстрами...? Насмного интереснее "сражаться" (пусть и философски, как в "философском футболе") с "философами". Да, тогда уж не оружием, а магией - мантрами/заклинаниями/проклятиями и т д (ну вроде "Кришна тоже убивал демонов" :-) ). Да, чтобы сделать этих философов и других людей в игре - это надо постараться - каждому сделать лицо. Тем более, пока что не готовы "руки"/пальцы - в стиле ЛЕГО нет 5 пальцев, а просто "клешни". Но стиль хорош - можно делать персонажей практически любых. В крайнем случае, если невозможно сделать персонажа с хвостом (обезьяну), или приделать ему 4 руки, 4 головы и т д - пусть пока будет как у человека - без хостов, с 2 руками, с 1 головой... Лишь бы лицо было похожее. Конечно же, это всё постепенно становится похожим на ролевую игру актёров в фильмах или - как в мультфильмах (моделирование разных персонажей + задание им сценариев/квестов)... Но одно дело фильм или мультик, а другое - игра, в к-рой можно принимать участие. Да, можно стать актёром - сыграть роль кого-то в Кино. А можно сделать проще - сыграть роль но своём ПК в комп. игре в стиле ЛЕГО - тем более, что можно учесть ошибки. Зачем играть роль святого или Бога/полубога? Да, этих персонажей можно смоделировать - они могут играть на стороне игрока или (если демоны) - против него, или быть нейтральными (NPC). Хотя... Вот если взять ту же "Герои ММ". В этой игре можно управлять и англемаи, и архангелами! И Архидьяволами - тоже! Но это ведь те же самые апсары? Нет? Киннары? Как они называются? И как с точки зрения скажем философии или сюжета/сценария объяснить, что эти архангелы иправляются игроком? Вообще-то, игрок здесь - он как бы режиссёр. Что это значит? Он коммандует "армиями" персонажей - ангелов, демонов, любыми из 8 400 000 видов существ. Или даже так: он коммандует даже аватарами Вишну. Разумеется, это не аватары и не боги в самом деле - это всё просто "аватары" - всего лишь 3-д модели. И у них может быть любой сценарий, расходящийся с исторически правильным. А нужен ли сценарий правдоподобный? Или лучше придумать своё что-то? Над этим надо задуматься... Но вопрос ещё в другом... =HeroQuest = Я вот хотел здесь подумать над игрой HeroQuest :-) Что в неё хорошего? Что можно использовать из этой игры, какие идеи - для создания ведической "лего"-игры? Могу судить по компьютерным версиям HeroQuest. Первая, в к-рую я играл была совсем старая - графика страшненькая. Да, если бы я играл в 90-х годах в такое - было бы нормально. Вместо какого-нибудь Goody на компах ПОИСК в школе... А так... Потому я эту игру удалил и не принял всерьёз. А потом прошло время - и решил к ней вернуться. Зачем? Авсё для того, чтобы знать как развивать свою игру. Во-первых, если делать игру "ведичесий самурай/кшатрий" (Арджуна дас) против разных монстров - то там возникли свои проблемы. Да, он может сражаться с троллями. Но кол-во видов монстров пока очень минимально - несколько видов. Они в разных стилях. Это не так страшно, конечно. Во всяком случае, они все в 3-д графике... Да, Вот вчера пытался сделать Аристотеля и Сократа (и Кришну) в стиле Лего-техник :-) Лица почти получились, но... Если дальше смоделировать их как следжует - то есть 5 пальцев рук - то уже можно дать им в руки оружие. И уже будет интереснее - не просто какой-то непонятный самурай - это уже не Веды, а пусть он будет ЛЕГО-самураем, ЛЕГО-кшатрием. Ведь если стиль ЛЕГО - то эти недостатки стиля прощаются - ЛЕГО-стиль как бы компенсирует все проблемы. Лишь бы было лицо правдоподобное. Да, можно этим героям сделать ещё и лица в виде картинки. Ну вроде как в Варкрафт: выираешь человечка - и показывается лицо выбранного героя: то ли это крестьянин, то ли рыцарь или палладин/маг/целитель и т д... Да, если говорить о том, как оно в жизни ... то конечно же, дело тут обстоит по-другому. Вначале люди рождаются (тут можно астрологию/джойтиш добавить, но пока это никчему... Да, даже Ваасту - строить всё по правилам - это тема для "ведической монополии": каждое их направдлений света управляется планетой (ну или там Кету/Раху) - соответственно нужно и проэктировать уровни в игре, точнее - расположение объектов на карте). Поэтому стиль Монополии (Берзеркополии или "хроник мифических городов")- это интересно. Но что же HeroQuest? HeroQuest напрочь разрушает всю эту схему хождения фишками только по прямой линии! Раз - и всё! Ходи куда хочешь, кроме по диагонали... хотя если захотеть - это можно добавить в игру - только поле надо делать не в квадратиках, а с другими "секторами" - сотами и т д. Но это пока сложно, хотя мой самурая давно умеет так ходить без проблем. Хотя эта свобода ему вроде как не особо нужна. Проще дать ему рамки как "Принцу персии" - в той же ДОС игре. Зачем? чтобы сделать уровни! Пока уровни с троллями не получаются. В этом проблема. Если же упростить игру - перевести её в 2д - то получится!. Что касается Принца персии - это отдельная тема. Да, я хочу эти игры объединить в одну. В "ведическую Лего-игру". Взять лучшие идеи из игр. Пожалуй, единственное что нравится в игре Принц персии - это то, что играть нужно именно за принца, а не просто какого-то разбойника или воина :-) Если играть в Героев меча и магии или игру против "Диабло" - то тоже хорошо представить себя принцем. Но это сложнее. В Диабло это никак задумано. Какая-то деревя. Скука! В Героях интереснее - там целый замок. Есть элементы "романтики". Да, показали вчера по ТВ "романтическую комедию" "вирус любви". Сразу обратил внимание - знакомая актриса (Данст, Кирстен) - из фильма человек-паук. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Вирус_любви https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Данст,_Кирстен https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Человек-паук_(фильм) https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Категория:Романтические_кинокомедии_США https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Категория:Романтические_комедии https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Категория:Романтические_кинокомедии_Индии https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Категория:Кинокомедии_Индии https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Категория:Фильмы-мелодрамы_Индии https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Категория:Фильмы_Индии_по_жанрам (Вообще-то, комедия - это хорошо. Смех продливает жизнь - факт. В ЛЕГО тоже человечки улыбаются - это правильно. Так и надо! Да, в ЛЕГО тоже есть герои рыцари, похожие темы) И тут же вспомнилось, как на философском факультете было похожее: студенты "философы" на сцене сыграли роль Сократа, Платона, Аристотеля, студентки - каких-то "муз философии" - греческих богинь :-) Ага, это мой ответ на возражение "ты говоришь так, будто музыка и бегемот - одно и то же". Ну да, муза - это существо, бегемот - тоже. Так что музыка тоже живая. Её душа - муза музыки. Ну как-то так. :-) Вот и вышли на сцену "музы". Но это всё такое... :-) Хотя смешно и интересно. Философский футбол и то интереснее. Хотя. Студенты философского, разумеется, сделали лучше чем футбол - там целые философские диалоги... Но, есть разница - какие философы. Кто говорит, что говорит. Даже меня хотели на сцену - чтобы я сыграл роль кришнаита - ни за что!. Хотя, другое дело - в каком-нибудь Second-Life - там ведь люди "не смотрят". И Играешь себе роль преданного - одеваешь кантхималу, берёшь в руки чётки, садишься в позу лотоса - занимаешься йогой-мантра-медитацией - медитируешь... Повторяешь мантры на чётках или играя на муз инструментах. Музыка - это вообще другая тема - эстетика цвета и звука - 7 цветов радуги и 7 нот. 7 дней недели, 7 планет - да, всё по Ваасту/Фен-шую, по Джйотишу. Вот бы это всё как-то в одну игру совместить! Вот кстати, немного почитав по теме романтизма, оказалось, что всё дело в том, что романтика показывает "идеальную любовь". Хм, это ведь не плохо. Нам ведь не показывают по ТВ идеальную любовь согласно Ведам. А показывают идалы европейские/западные. Да, Болливуд - это "плохо" (или плохо?). Смотря какой, да. Романтические комедии вроде этой - это тоже такой себе западный "болливуд". Голливуд, разумеется. Итак, артефакты. Я хотел сказать, что в эпосах, романах (не важно - это я просто посмотрел конец фильма, я не привязываюсь к романтизму) упоминаются истории о рыцарях, воинах, героях - они получают какие-то артефакты. И вот это ключевой слово! Артефакт. Это что-то созданное людьми -произведение искусства. ART+faact - факт искусства. Какие же есть артефакты в т. наз. "индуизме"? = Heroquest - система кубиков = This game comes with 2 movement dice (which are regular 6 sided), and 6 combat dice. The combat dice are 6 sided. Like someone said earlier, the combat dice are... 1 black sheild 2 white sheild 3 skulls As for the orientation, each sheild has a skull on the opposite side of it. If you was gonna make some, I guess you could do it like this... 1 = black sheild 2 = white sheild 3 = skull 4 = white sheild 5 = skull 6 = skull I believe you could also substitute Heroscape dice as they are similar in design. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heroscape Таким образом, шансы на атаку или защиту, или отсутствие их - 50-50%. Это очень хороший баланс. Достаточно только увеличивать постепенно кол-во кубиков ататки/защиты... На каждом кубике - 3 черепа и 3 щита. Щит - на противоположной стороны черепа. Череп - значит атака удалась (+1 к атаке). на этих кубиках, что странно или интересно - это отличительная черта HeroQuest - каждая грань - это только одно очко максимум. Или 0. Или есть атака +1, или есть защита +1. Или ноль. По сути, эти кубики атаки/защиты - это те самые "Орёл и решка". Да... Брось монетку - выпадет или цифра, или герб (обратная сторона монеты). Если взять 3 монеты по 1 копейке - и бросить их - это всё равно что бросить 3 кубика HeroQuest. А что, есть разница? Подумаешь, кубик отличается от монетки. Но они генерируют одинаковые числа. Да, разная физика броска. Но кому какое дело? Но компьютере, когда Герои меча и магии ли Диабло генерируют случайные числа - нет никакой разницы вообще! Итак, видео-версия игры HeroQuest. Это - совсем другое дело. Я имею ввиду более новое издание - любительское, в нормальной графике. Что мне понравилось: карты - как в настоящей настольной игре. На полу - текстуры. Да, это пустяки, но выгляит скажем так - эстетично. Надо эстетичные текстуры на пол. Да и вообще на всё - на стены, на лица персонажей ЛЕГО-техник и т д. Вот к какому я выводу пришёл. Эстетика - вот она то и остаётся. Время идёт, а эстетика не меняется. Да, другие тех. средста. Это факт. Но даже сейчас мне интересно играть в Героев Меча и Магии 2. Сделано эстетично - и приятно играть. HeroQuest сделали эстетичную версию для ПК - тоже приятно играть! Тем более есть две такие версии. Одна - просто вид сверху. По сути - это та же "Монополия". Ну, что ж. Неплохо (так, можно сделать аналогично фишки философов, и пусть они двигаются по уровням как в "Монополии" или HeroQuest - попробовать - что получится. Если будет в 2д-виде - можно переходить в 3д-вид - с лицом, головой и т д). Это всё равно шаг вперёд по сравнению с линейными уровнями в виде квадратов (ходьбой только по периметру - как патруль)... Другое дело - зщачем бросать кубик чтобы ходить? И плохо также то, что нужно нажимать кнопку "закончить ход". В Героях меча и магии - тоже так. Надо нажать "Закончить ход". Ведь ход не есть неограниченным как в Диабло. Диабло - не пошаговая игра, а "в реальном времени". Хм. Диабло, всё таки, напрягает. Это не так хорошо. Шахматы - интереснее - это более спокойная игра. Герои меча и магии - как шахматы. То есть идея такая - игры с кубиком более спокойные. Они подходят для более младших возрастов. И они не имеют негативных последствий, в отличии от игр в реальном времени в к-рых сражаются герои на мечах и т д... Да, можно сражаться мечом против врага в пошаговом режиме. Разница вроде бы и не большая. Но психологически она важна. Это нюанс, и нужно в нём разобраться... Если программировать тролля на сражения против меня/игрока (самурай/кшатрий против тролля), - да, неприятно, что нужно программировать его на роль врага... В этом смысле, есть другая тема - исторические игры и исторические (мульт)фильмы. Просто показывается история. Если нет док. видео-записей - до 20 века условно - то нужно искусство. Те самые "артифакты". Актёр может сыграть роль героя - даже Вишну, Кришны, полубогов или святых... Но чтобы было интересно играть, нужны какие-то артефакты в руки... Итак, с Second Life такие "артефакты" есть. =Ведические артефакты= Особенно обратил внимание на Raksha Bandhan - браслет для защиты. Мне в Индии когда-то тоже на руку его вязали :-) Но эта тема заслуживает целой отдельной страницы... http://heroquest.wikia.com/wiki/HeroQuest_Interactive_Wiki Attacking and defending (Heroquest Guide) http://heroquest.wikia.com/wiki/Attack - детально описано сколько может быть кубиков атаки/защиты у героев/монстров, и как их высчитать - есть страницы для каждого случая... Неплохо, но к этому мы вернёмся позже, когда будут готовы персонажи... Тогда можно будет решать сколько они будут наносить очков поражения (минимум-максимум - сколько "кубиков/монеток атаки" и т д и т п) http://members.quicknet.nl/lm.broers/ - скачать новую версию в хорошей графике! http://heroquest.es/index.php?topic=269.0 - ещё лучшая версия тоже есть (см ссылки) Heroquest (вики) =The goodhearted nature of the game= HeroQuest was about having fun together. The Game Masters job was to ensure the players were having a great time, not to kill them. His enjoyment of the game came from knowing what trouble laid ahead and giving the players a challenge that ‘almost’ killed them. =The Amiga video game= Ok, to be honest; this was a horrible experience. A video game should streamline a physical game, but the video games took forever. But it made us love the board game all the more for what it was! =The randomness of the map= You’d think that the game would be repetitive with a premade board, but with clever placement of the walls the journey through Morcar’s dark labyrinths were always a fresh experience. =The furniture= Interior decorating meets medieval fantasy. It was never clear to me if it was Morcar or the orcs that furnished the dungeons so well, but who cares. =The exploration= We tried Descent some time ago and I was exceptionally excited for it. Until I realised I could see every treasure and map feature at game set up. No revelations save for a few monsters and randomized treasure placements. HeroQuest did that right; you had to explore the dungeons on your own. And if you were really lucky the DM would change things from the maps in the book. =The treasure cards= Searching for treasure was groovy! With the wandering monsters there was a risk, but finding a coin purse or a healing potion was usually worth it. =The weapon rack= Enough said. If you saw this in a room you knew you’d hit the jackpot! There was ALWAYS a weapon on that thing if you searched for treasures in the room. = The diverse enemies= As with the screen, the enemies of the game had a great mixture of ‘nuisance’ and ‘horrifying’. Fighting goblins and orcs was hard enough, but you better run when the room revealed a Chaos Warrior or heavens forbid; the dreaded gargoyle! Only years later did I learn what ‘gargoyle’ actually meant (I played the game in Norwegian). =The spells= You might feel underpowered as a wizard. Until you got to walk through stone! The spells were incredibly powerful and would often save the day. Just like wizards did in the campy fantasy novels you’d read inbetween game sessions. Oh Fizban… =Mini Character sheet= Isn’t this the cutest character sheet in the history of tabletop gaming? And let’s be honest; you don’t need much more really. =The doors= The attention to detail in the game was amazing: Few other games supply you with open and closed doors for your game board.